Something Wrong
by Chyka
Summary: Quiz matematika dan pelajaran Olahraga! Ada apa ya? CHAPTER 1 UPDATED! Warning! : AU, OOC, GJ, dan OC. RnR plis?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Naruto…is..belong…to…Masashi…Kishimoto…but…the..story…is..mine…

Warning !!! : AU, OOC dimana-mana, GJ, OC, Crack pairing.

Pairing : Liat ntar deh… belum bisa memutuskan.

**

* * *

**

Something Wrong

A fic by : Solaritica Chika

Semua orang tahu kalau Haruno Sakura itu menyukai Uchiha Sasuke sejak dulu…

"_Kalau Sasuke, sebenernya udah lama suka sih. Dia charming, cool, pinter, kurang apa coba?"_

Meskipun ia juga menyukai seorang Akasuna…

"_Mungkin karena ia baik hati dan imut…"_

Tapi… Bagaimana jika ia melupakan segalanya… Tentang cintanya?

"_Sakura… bangun…"_

"_Ngh… dimana aku?"_

"_Sakura!"_

"_Ino-chan… anak di sebelahmu itu siapa?"_

"_Sa…Sakura…"_

"_Ino-chan?"_

Saat ia mulai mencintai seseorang yang lain… Dan Uchiha mulai mencintainya..

"_Aku… menyukai Sai… tapi Sai-kun menyukai Ino-chan… Apa aku salah jika aku menyukai Sai-kun?"_

"_Sebenarnya… mungkin… selama ini… aku menyukai Haruno Sakura… Ia… Sempurna…"_

Lalu… Apa yang akan terjadi?

"_Aku benci padamu, Sasuke !"_

"_Sakura-chan… Maaf…"  
_

* * *

Morning in Konoha Junior High School, 7-1 .

"Pagi semua!" sapa Sakura saat masuk kedalam kelas.

"Pagi, Sakura! Udah ngerjain PR dari Yamato-sensei?" tanya Ino , sobat karib Sakura.

"Oh, udah. Yang rasio itu kan? Udah kok, kenapa?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Iya ! Liat dong..ya..ya..plis.." rajuk Ino sembari melancarkan puppy eyes no jutsunya yang terkenal seantero Konoha.

"Pasti kamu gak ngerjain gara-gara maen game semaleman, kan? Taruhan ama Gaara?" todong Sakura pada sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

"He… Saku-chan tau aja… Liat PR…" kata Ino yang memohon pada Sakura.

"Gak! Kerjain sendiri! Lagian, itu juga salah kamu. Bukannya belajar, malah main game !" tolak Sakura.

"Hiks… Saku-chan jahat…Hiks…" Ino mulai melancarkan serangannya.

Sakura tampak mulai melemah, _'Ino sial, tau aja kelemahan aku! Tapi, aku gak boleh kemakan jutsunya dia! Ganbatte, Sakura!!'_ inner Sakura menyemangati Sakura.

"_Gak sia-sia ternyata aku ikutan klub Teater!"_ inner Ino berteriak gaje setelah melihat Sakura yang mulai melemah.

"Sekali nggak tetep nggak ! Ino-chan…kapan sih kamu dewasa?" tanya Sakura. _'Yes! Sukses!' _inner Sakura pun menari hula-hula.

"_Mami!! Nih anak bebal banget sih?" _sekali lagi, inner Ino berteriak gaje. _'Tapi, daripada tulangku patah, mending ngalah aja deh!'_

"Uh… iya deh…ngerjain sendiri…" kata Ino sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Nah , itu baru Ino-chan!! Semangat!!" kata Sakura menyemangati sahabatnya.

"Iya , bu guru…" jawab Ino.

"Sukses, Ino-pig!" kata Sakura dengan niat menyindir Ino.

"Urusai~~!!" jawab Ino yang frustasi.

* * *

Lalu, Sakura pun berjalan ke arah teman-temannya yang bergabung dalam ' Laskar Fujoshi ', mereka sedang berkumpul ditempat Tenten.

"Ohayou minna.. kayaknya lagi pada seneng... jahat.. gak cerita-cerita.." kata Sakura.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan.. gomen.." jawab Laskar Fujoshi , yaitu Tenten , Hinata , dan Chika.

"Go..gomen, Sakura-san... ta..tadi..ak..aku..g..gak..sa..sadar.." jawab Hinata sembari memainkan jemarinya.

" Gak papa kok…hehe… ada kabar apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Ini nih.. si Chika, heboh banget soal Deidara-senpainya tersayang.." jawab Tenten, ketus.

"Ya siapa juga yang gak seneng kalo disebrangin sama orang yang kita sukain! Sirik lu, mentang-mentang gak pernah dapat momen sama Neji!" jawab Chika sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Urusai!!" kata Tenten sambil blushing.

"Ano.. kayaknya Tenten-san pernah dapat momen deh sama Neji-nii.." jawab Hinata.

"Wah! Momen apa?" tanya Chika, semangat.

"Waktu hujan deras kemarin.. mereka pulang berdua sampai halte.." jawab Hinata, malu-malu.

"Nyah…nyang bener lu? Ten, gak bagi-bagi kebahagiaan itu dosa lho.. hehe.." kata Chika.

"Iya sih.. tapi aku gak tau itu juga kemasuk momen!!" jawab Tenten malu-malu.

"Nya.. kalo Hinata-chan gimana sama Naruto-kun?" tanya Chika.

"Eh? Eng..a..aku..b..be..lum...da..dapat..momen..s..sama..Nar..Naruto..kun.." jawab Hinata.

"Ganbatte , Hinata-chan!!" kata Sakura.

"Aih.. Lu udah dapet momen kagak ama dua gebetan lu itu?" tanya Chika.

"Belum, lagian Sasori-senpai udah punya pacar.. dan.. yah.. kalian sendiri tau kan.. Sasuke Uchiha itu gimana…" jawab Sakura lesu.

"Oh iya ya!" jawab Tenten. "Lalu… mengapa kamu masih menyukai mereka?"

"Lu tahu sendiri, Tenten… cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan, cinta itu datang dari hati, dan tidak memikirkan segala macam logika atau rasionalitas," kata Chika, memecah keheningan.

"Ya ampun, Chik! Tumben-tumbenan kamu bijak dan nggak mikirin doujin yaoi juga mitos-mitos! Ada apa dengan Chika?" tanya Tenten, sok dramatis.

"Berisik lu," kata Chika, jengkel. Dengan bibir manyun, dia membuka-buka buku kliping yaoinya sampai berbunyi 'Srak' gitu.

"Wah… ada yang ngambek nih…" kata Ino yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Sakura.

"Nyah! Best friend gue dateng nih! Dapet momen apa lu sama gebetan?" tanya Chika yang langsung semangat lagi begitu Ino datang.

"Ampun, nih anak…" kata Tenten yang gemas sambil nyubit pipi Chika yang tembem itu.

"Auch! Ittai, baka!" jerit Chika. Taulah, Tenten kalo nyubit… maniak kekerasan gitu… *author disambit kunai sama Tenten*

"Kamu yang baka! Dimana-mana kalo dicubit pasti sakit kan?" kata Sakura dan Ino bersamaan sambil menahan tawa.

"Eh, iya juga ya… ehehe…" jawab Chika dengan wajah polos, sementara tangan Tenten masih mencubit pipinya.

"U..udah..Tenten..san..kas..kasian..Chi..Chika..san.." kata Hinata yang berusaha menengahi perang itu. Tenten pun melepaskan cubitannya, lalu nyengir innocent kearah Hinata.

"Nah, ayo cerita ama kita-kita tentang gebetan lu!" kata Chika, as usual, semangat.

"Um..ya..tadi pagi disapa lagi sih.." kata Ino sambil mesem-mesem.

"Aih! Co cwitt!" koor anak-anak Laskar Fujoshi (of course, suara Hinata paling kecil). Anak-anak kelas 7-1 yang lain pada ngeliatin anak-anak LF dengan pandangan tajam. Hinata yang cinta damai itu pun langsung bungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf.

"Hah… kapan aku bisa kayak kalian ya…" kata Sakura, menerawang.

"Maksud loe?" sekali lagi, koor LF! Dengan suara Hinata sebagai pemanis.

"Kisah kalian gak serumit punyaku… Irinya…" kata Sakura.

"Yang sabar aja deh, semua pasti ada jalan keluarnya," kata Chika yang back to wise mode.

"Semangat ya, Sakura-chan," kata Tenten.

"Ganbatte kudasai!" kata Ino.

"Y..yang..ta..tabah..ya..Sak..Sakura..san.." kata Hinata.

"Thanks, gals… You all are the best besties there I have…" kata Sakura sambil memeluk keempat sahabatnya itu. Lalu mereka berlima berpelukan kayak teletubbies.

_TENG! TENG! TENG! TENG!_

"Wah, udah masuk nih! Ketemu di markas ya! Dah!" kata Chika sambil loncat ke bangkunya. Yang laen geleng-geleng kepala sambil berjalan ke bangku masing-masing. Sakura sebangku dengan Ino, Tenten dengan Chika, sementara Hinata duduk bersama seseorang yang tidak diketahui namanya.

* * *

Yamato-sensei masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya, sepertinya dia ketularan virus terlambat dari Kakashi-sensei. Karena bosan, Sakura dan Ino bercakap-cakap di bangku mereka.

"Eh, Ino, kenapa sih kamu naksir sama Tobi-senpai? Dia kan… um… aneh?" tanya Sakura pada Ino.

"Aku suka sama kelakuannya, beda dari cowok-cowok kebanyakan. Ada yang gombal lah, ada yang sok gentle lah, tapi dia kelakuannya kayak anak kecil, manis, baik, sopan lagi!" kata Ino menggebu-gebu.

"Lebay bu,"

"Nah, kamu sendiri kenapa bisa suka sama Sasuke dan Sasori-senpai?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Kalau Sasuke, sebenernya udah lama suka sih… Dia charming, cool, pinter, kurang apa lagi coba?"

"Hm…ngerti…kalo Sasori-senpai?"

"Mungkin karena dia baik hati dan imut,"

"Hm…ngerti…"

"Ngerti apa?" tanya seseorang dibelakang mereka.

"Ngerti soal—Wua! Sai! Kamu bikin kaget aja!" kata Ino, mendumel ga jelas.

"Sai? Sejak kapan duduk disitu? Bukannya ini tempat Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku ingin pindah kesini. Bosen sama Neji terus," kata cowok itu kalem.

"Weits… kayaknya ada yang kecewa nih…" goda Ino ke Sakura.

"Paan sih?" kata Sakura berusaha tidak memperdulikan ucapan Ino. Meskipun, memang benar ia kecewa.

"Ye…nih anak…" kata Ino sambil menjulurkan lidah ke Sakura dan dibalas dengan pelototan oleh Sakura. Sai yang menonton hanya tersenyum tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa.

"Hei! Kalian berdua jangan ribut dong!" bentak Gaara, sang ketua kelas.

"Uh, iya," kata keduanya bersamaan.

Gaara cuma geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan duo popular kelas 7-1 itu.

To Be Continued…

Curhatan si Chika…

Huwe… ampuni daku, bukannya mengapdet 'Bizarre Pentangle Love' malah membuat cerita gaje kayak gini…huhuhu… Tapi, apa daya, ide Chika gak bisa keluar! Kena writer's block nih… Sebagai gantinya…Chika aplot cerita baru deh! Chika sangat butuh komentar, kritik, dan saran kalian semua… Oh ya, khusus fict inih, Chika mau coba pake OC, dan Chika sendiri nampang dong! *ditampol ama readers* Chika buka lowongan OC nih…

OC dibuka untuk…

1 . Teman sebangku Sai yang baru, Chika perlu cowok.

2 . Pacar Sasori.

3 . Temen satu bandnya Sasuke, Chika perlu 3 orang.

Formatnya, biasa aja lah. Nama, gender, ciri-ciri, sifat, dan OC yang diinginkan. Ditunggu reviewnya!


	2. Chapter 1

Loha epribodeh! Back again with me, Chika in Something Wrong! *saun epek : tepok tangan* Okeh, sebelum cerita dimulai, Chika mau mengumumkan yang keterima jadi OC di fict Chika…

Teman sebangku Sai : Kosuke Maeda

Pacar Sasori : Ng… bentar…*ngambil kertas, nulis nama yg daptar, dimasukin ke toples, trus dikocok* Yang jadi pacarnya Sasori adalah… Faika Araifa! Selamat!

Temen band Sasuke : Saia memutuskan menerima semua yang ngelamar. Tapi bandnya beda, jadi ada yang sama Sasuke, ada yang nggak.

OC tambahan *yang menang kuis ama yang minta peran lain* :

Adik Sakura : Myuuga Arai

Anggota band tambahan : Saint Kyrie

Pacar Gaara : panda-chan

Gebetan Neji : Cho Mizuiro

Pacar Kiba : Inuzumaki Helen

Gebetan Tobi : Himura Kyou

Temen sekelas : Rieko Kugo, Kakkoii Aizawa

Buat yang nggak kepilih, maaf ya! Tapi, kalian bisa tetep nampang di fict ini dengan peran apapun! Tinggal rikues aja, ntar Chika coba bikinin…

Oke, cukup bacotan gak penting dari Chika. Let's the story begin! *saun epek : tring!*

* * *

Disclaimer : Naruto itu milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei kok. Tapi ceritanya asli punya Chika! Kalo ada yang mirip, maaf…

Warning! : AU, OOC, GJ, OC.

Pairing : SasuSakuSaso, GaaPanda, KibaHelen, SasoFai. Sisanya, liat ntar deh!

* * *

**Something Wrong**

A fiction of Naruto by Solaritica Chika

* * *

"Yo, semua," sapa seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam jabrik kepada Sai dan dua anak perempuan yang duduk didepannya.

Sai hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepala prihatin melihat keadaan teman sebangkunya itu. Gimana nggak prihatin coba? Rambutnya acak-acakan, bajunya keluar-keluar, lecek pula! Ditambah tampangnya yang selalu ngantuk. Kayaknya dia mau nyaingin Shikamaru anak kelas sebelah tuh. *Kosuke-senpai! Ampuni saia…*

"Hai, Kosuke…" jawab Sakura dan Ino bersamaan. Kompak abis.

"Abis dari mana kamu? Jam segini baru nonggol, untung Yamato-sensei belum dateng," tanya Sai.

"Dari pos satpam. Kan gue telat, biasa, ngosek WC dulu," kata Kosuke dengan cueknya.

"Dasar…" kata Sai sambil memukul bahu Kosuke pelan.

Yang dipukul malah cengengesan.

"Loh? Kosuke kamu kenapa? Kok cengengesan gak jelas gitu?" tanya Sakura sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Kosuke sekarang malah bengong sambil ketawa-ketawa.

"Tau tuh, paling kesambet setan di WC. WC sekolah kita kan berhantu," tebak Ino.

"Mungkin…" kata Sai.

"Oh, Hinata…" Kosuke menggumam nggak jelas.

Sai, Sakura, dan Ino menatap heran kearah Kosuke yang lagi nengok ke bangku Hinata. Ngeliatin Hinata yang lagi ngobrol ama Kakkoii.

"_Ya ampun! Dari tadi dia ngelamunin Hinata?"_ pikir inner mereka bertiga bersamaan, tapi beda nada bicaranya. Bayangin aja yak.

Tiba-tiba Kosuke berdiri, terus nyamperin Hinata. Pas udah mau ngajak ngobrol, tiba-tiba…

BRAKK!

Pintu terbuka lebar dan terlihatlah sosok Yamato-sensei disana. Tampangnya sangar, kayak mau nelen orang. Semua murid langsung diam membeku melihat sang sensei udah masang tampang galak. (Kecuali Kosuke yang diam terpatung)

"Morning, students," kata Yamato-sensei.

"Morning, sir…" jawab para murid sambil gemetaran.

"Ok, we will had a quiz about ratio, so, collect your homework, and prepare a piece of paper," kata Yamato-sensei.

"Yes, sir…" jawab semua anak di kelas.

"And you, Kosuke. Why you still stand up there? Please sit on your seat," kata Yamato-sensei sambil memberikankan death glare kepada Kosuke.

"Yes, sir." jawab Kosuke sambil ngacir ke tempat duduknya.

Sementara murid-murid yang lain sudah sibuk mengeluh. Ada yang terang-terangan kayak Lee dan Naruto yang langsung protes, ada yang diem-diem kayak Chika, reaksinya macem-macem deh!

"Now, do the questions. No asking," kata Yamato-sensei sambil melangkah ke arah pintu.

"I'll only give you 30 minutes to do the quiz. So, see you 30 minutes again," lalu ia pun berjalan keluar.

_Suasana kelas saat mengerjakan quiz..._

"Argh! Guru killer! Nyesel juga aku nolak diajarin sama Shizune-sensei! Asu~!" jerit seorang anak perempuan bermata baby blue.

"Baru nyadar? Gila juga pilihan kamu waktu itu…" timpal anak perempuan lain yang berambut ungu.

"Diem deh!" kata anak itu sambil memajukan bibirnya. _'Nyesel deh…dulu aku salah pilih…'_ batin cewek itu tersiksa.

Yang disuruh pun nurut, tapi sambil terkikik geli. Si cewek bermata baby blue itu pun melotot, lalu mulai berkonsentrasi mengerjakan soal.

"Woi! Berisik nih! Ganggu orang aja!" teriak seorang cewek berambut hijau dengan tampang malas pada dua cewek yang sedang berantem itu.

"Gomen, Haruna…" jawab si cewek bermata baby blue itu. Yang rambutnya ungu mah, udah konsen ke soal. Haruna pun tersenyum, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke soal.

"Ne, Helen, bisa-bisanya kau tahan duduk sebangku dengan Rieko. Aku saja yang dari SD temenan ama dia gak sanggup," kata seorang cowok yang –ahem- imut kepada si cewek yang bermata baby blue.

"Che, Akira, diamlah! Aku sedang berkonsentrasi!" kata Helen sambil mengangkat alis.

"He? Masa soal beginian saja kau tak bisa, Helen?" tanya Akira dengan senyum jahilnya. Ia berniat menggoda Helen rupanya.

"Aku bisa kok! Hanya saja, dari tadi banyak yang menggangguku! Sekarang, kerjakan hal lain! Jangan ganggu aku!" bentak Helen sambil memusatkan konsentrasi pada soal.

Akira mengangkat bahu, lalu berusaha menemukan target lain untuk diajak ngobrol. Lalu, matanya menemukan seorang bocah berambut pirang sedang bengong.

"Hey, Naruto," panggil Akira.

Si pirang menoleh lalu menjawab, "Apa?"

"Sudah selesai?"

"Dari tadi,"

"Soalnya gampang?"

"Banget,"

"Oh yeah?"

"Cartoon,"

Lalu mereka berdua pun bales-balesan omongan jayus. Maklum, temen sebangku.

Mereka gak sadar kalo ternyata lagi dikasih death glare ama Gaara gara-gara ngeganggu yang lain. Pas sadar, mereka langsung bungkam mulut untuk menahan tawa mereka yang hampir meledak melihat seorang Gaara memberikan death glare sambil tangannya di peluk oleh seorang cewek mungil.

"Ne? Gaara-kun kenapa?" tanya si cewek sambil memasang tampang lugu.

Gaara yang berusaha stay cool itu diem aja.

"Huh, Gaara-kun gak merhatiin Panda," kata si cewek sambil manyun.

Seluruh anak cowok langsung ngebatin _'Panda kalo manyun imut~!' _*kecuali Sai dan Kosuke*

"Hn," kata Gaara seperti biasa.

"Gaara-kun jahat!" kata Panda dengan lebaynya.

Yang lain pada sweatdrop.

"Panda, jangan lebay deh," kata Gaara yang berusaha menaikkan gengsinya. *?*

"Uhh!" Panda merengut, lalu dengan wajah cemberut dia menghenyakkan diri di bangku kayu itu.

'_Uh-oh, Panda ngambek,' _pikir Gaara.

Gaara hanya terdiam, pasrah. Ia melirik jam, sudah lewat 30 menit, hampir sejam malah. Kemana perginya Yamato-sensei? Masa telat lagi? _'Huh, merepotkan,' _pikirnya. *Bentar, itu mah trade marknya Shika yah?*

Ia melangkah kedepan kelas lalu berkata, "Teman-teman, sekarang sudah lewat 30 menit. Ada yang belum selesai mengerjakan?" tanya Gaara dengan dingin.

Krik…krik…krik… Sepi, gak ada yang jawab.

"Baiklah, ku anggap kalian sudah selesai semua," kata Gaara, lalu melangkah ke arah pintu.

"Gaara-kun mau kemana?" tanya Panda.

"Manggil Yamato-sensei. Kenapa?" tanya Gaara.

"Ano, Panda mau ikut!" pinta Panda dengan manja.

"Hn,"

"Boleh?"

"Ya, tapi jangan peluk-peluk," ultimatum Gaara.

"Kok gitu…" kata Panda sambil memanyunkan bibirnya lagi.

"Ntar kita kena detensi, Panda-chan," jawab Gaara.

"Oh iya ya… Ya udah, ayo!" kata Panda sambil menggandeng lengan Gaara.

'_Ini sih, sama aja…' _batin Gaara.

Lalu mereka berdua pun berjalan menyusuri lorong, berusaha menemukan dimana Yamato-sensei berada. Ternyata, Yamato-sensei lagi asyik ngobrol sama Anko-sensei di ruang guru. Setelah meyakinkan Yamato-sensei kalau jam pelajarannya hampir selesai, Gaara dan Panda kembali ke kelas untuk mengumpulkan soal quiz dan PR.

Anak-anak pun bernafas lega, karena, meskipun rasio itu gampang, tapi kalo yang bikin soal Yamato-sensei bisa jadi susah banget.

Setelah membereskan meja, murid-murid pun langsung menuju kamar ganti untuk mengganti baju seragam mereka ke baju olahraga. Hebat juga sekolah ini, habis memberikan latihan otak, langsung diberikan latihan fisik.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan baju, mereka pun bergegas ke gymnasium. Kabarnya akan ada test sekarang. Ditengah gymnasium, sudah berdiri seorang lelaki berambut model batok kelapa yang kinclong. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Guy-sensei?

"Anak-anak, hari ini bapak akan mengetes kalian tentang mendribble bola. DAN KALIAN HARUS MELAKUKANNYA DENGAN PENUH SEMANGAT MASA MUDA!!" kata Guy-sensei dengan penuh semangat.

Ngingg… Telinga anak-anak berdenging.

"BAIK, SENSEI!!" jawab Lee sambil berurai air mata dengan lebaynya.

Yang lain langsung mendelik dan melancarkan tatapan awas-kalo-lu-tereak-lagi-lu-mati-ditangan-gue! pada Lee. Sementara Lee acuh saja, terus menerjunkan air dari matanya, malah nambah juga dari hidung.

"LEE!"

"SENSEI!"

Lalu Gai-sensei dan Lee pun berpelukan bagai Teletubbies yang ketemu setan. Sungguh adegan yang sangat menjijikkan, mengingat keduanya berurai air mata dan ingus. Hinata yang badannya paling lemah, langsung pingsan ditempat. Chika yang ngerasa anak baik, kabur buat nganterin Hinata ke ruang PMR, tentu saja dengan diuber-uber Kosuke. Ino, Sakura, dan Tenten langsung mual, sementara anak-anak laen udah pada muntah.

Kecuali Gaara, Sasuke, dan seorang anak perempuan berwajah blasteran yang stai kul ngeliat adegan yaoi guru-murid itu. Panda malah ketawa-ketawa non-stop. Chika *ceritanya udah nganterin Hinata* diem aja, mukanya datar.

Padahal dalam hatinya… _'Asu~! Harusnya tadi bawa kamera! Lumayan tuh kalo difoto!' _teriak inner Chika sambil nangis guling-guling ga jelas.

Tak lama kemudian…

Guy-sensei dan Lee pun melepaskan pelukan mereka, terus nyusut ingus dan air mata. Anak-anak udah pada ilfil duluan liat mereka.

Guy-sensei langsung teriak dengan indahnya, "Nomor Absen 1 sampai 13 tetap disini! Saya akan mengetes kalian dengan penuh SEMANGAT MASA MUDA! Yang lainnya, silahkan berlatih dulu dengan SEMANGAT MASA MUDA!"

Ngingg… Sekali lagi telinga mereka berdenging.

"Baik, sensei," jawab anak-anak setelah terancam menjadi tuli.

"Oke, nomor absen 1!"

"Saya, sensei!" teriak Aizawa Kakkoii sambil mengacungkan tangan.

"Oke, silahkan dribble bolanya dengan PENUH SEMANGAT MASA MUDA!" suruh Guy-sensei penuh semangat sampai muncrat-muncrat.

"Baik sensei," jawab Kakkoii yang bajunya hampir basah karena kena hujan lokal dari Guy-sensei. Setelah berkonsentrasi, gadis berambut pendek asimetris itu mulai mendribble bola dengan lihai. Guy-sensei yang melihatnya langsung menangis terharu, mengingat Kakkoii adalah orang yang pertama di test.

"Hebat, Aizawa! Bravo! KAU PENUH DENGAN JIWA MASA MUDA!" kata Guy-sensei sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Kakkoii.

Kakkoii cuma bisa meringis sambil mengucapkan terimakasih pada sang sensei. Setelahnya, ia berlari ke arah kumpulan anak perempuan yang sedang menunggu giliran sambil bergosip. Lalu terus belanjut ke giliran yang berikutnya. Sampai akhirnya tiba giliran Sakura.

"Nomor absen 13!" panggil Guy-sensei.

Sakura tehentak sejenak karena kaget, lalu ia menghampiri Guy-sensei.

"Baik, silahkan dribble bolanya dengan penuh SEMANGAT MASA MUDA!" perintah Guy-sensei pada Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk, lalu mulai mendribble bola. Dia melewati rintangan yang sediakan dengan cepat. Guy-sensei cuma bisa cengo melihat Sakura yang sangat pandai dalam mendribble bola.

Setelah selesai, Guy-sensei langsung menghampiri Sakura sambil berurai air mata.

"Bagus, Sakura! Kau sangat berbakat dan dipenuhi JIWA MASA MUDA!" puji Guy-sensei sampai menyebabkan banjir lokal.

"Um, makasih sensei," kata Sakura yang buru-buru menghindari cipratan air dari mulut sensei-nya,terus kabur ke tempat anak-anak yang sedang menunggu giliran.

Selanjutnya…yah, tau sendirilah, masing-masing bisa melakukannya dengan tepat, meskipun ada juga yang tidak. Hinata gak di tes karena masih terkapar di ruang PMR, kasian Hinata…

"Baik anak-anak, tes nya sudah selesai. Kalian boleh bermain menggunakan bola yang ada! MAINKAN DENGAN JIWA MASA MUDA!" kata Guy-sensei sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Ngingg… Sekali lagi telinga anak-anak berdenging.

"BAIK SENSEI! SENSEI EMANG TOP!" teriak Lee sambil menghapus air matanya yang mengalir deras bagaikan air terjun Niagara.

Yang lain udah masang tatapan sekarang-lu-bakal-mati-di-tangan-gue-kalo-teriak-lagi! pada Lee. Lee sendiri cuek saja, masih asyik nyusut ingus rupanya.

Tak mau ambil pusing, Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Akira langsung mengambil bola basket dan bermain three on three. Gaara dengan Sasuke dan Naruto, sedangkan Akira dengan Sai dan Rieko. Anak-anak lain hanya menonton pertandingan saja. Mereka udah capek ngedribble bola dan dengerin ucapan Guy-sensei yang over itu.

"Ayo, Gaara! Kalahin Akira!" teriak Panda berusaha menyemangati Gaara.

"Akira! Akira!" seru anak lain menyemangati Akira.

"Sasuke! Kami mendukungmu!" teriak fans girlnya Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai, lalu merebut bola yang ada ditangan Akira.

"Rieko! Rebut bolanya!" komando Akira pada Rieko. Rieko hanya mengangguk, lalu berusaha merebut bola dari Sasuke.

"Kamu bisa, Rieko-chan!" sorak beberapa anak laki-laki yang suka sama Rieko. Rieko hanya tersenyum simpul, lalu merebut bola dari tangan Sasuke dan melakukan three-points-shoot, dan MASUK!

"Yosh! Menang!" kata Rieko sambil mengepalkan tinjunya ke udara. Akira dan Sai langsung menghampirinya dan mereka bertiga pun ber high-five.

Gaara, Sasuke, dan Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum kecut melihat mereka dikalahkan oleh seorang anak perempuan. Lalu mereka bertiga menghampiri tim Akira dan mengucapkan selamat pada masing-masing anggota. Kecuali Sasuke yang kelihatannya tidak rela karena ia kalah.

* * *

_Sementara itu, anak-anak kelas 8 yang juga sedang olahraga…_

"Huah…melelahkan…iya kan? Aku heran sekali kenapa anak-anak kelas 7 itu begitu bersemangat," kata seorang gadis berambut merah dan bermata abu-abu kepada kawannya yang berambut hitam ikal. Kawan si gadis hanya mengangguk lalu mulai menenggak air yang ada di botol minumnya.

"Hei…kamu ini kenapa sih? Dari tadi diam terus…" tanya si gadis yang berambut merah.

"Hn? Nggak apa-apa kok…" jawab gadis yang berambut ikal itu.

"Hei, Kyou, kamu kenapa sih?" tanya gadis berambut merah itu.

"Faika, harus kubilang berapa kali sih… Aku nggak apa-apa kok.." jawab Kyou sambil tersenyum.

Gadis berambut merah yang dipanggil Faika itu hanya mengangguk, lalu sibuk dengan tali sepatunya yang tidak terikat.

"Ne, Faika," panggil Kyou.

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasori?"

Faika sedikit terhentak, lalu menjawab, "Kami baik-baik saja, Kyou. Jangan harap kamu bisa merebut Sasori,"

"Ya ampun, curigaan sekali… Tenang saja, aku kan sukanya sama Tobi sayang, bukan sama Sasori!" jawab Kyou sambil tertawa.

"Haha… Maaf, aku lupa kamu suka Tobi," kata Faika sambil tersenyum.

"EH? Darimana kamu tau aku suka Tobi?!" tanya Kyou panik.

"Kan tadi kamu sendiri yang bilang, Kyou…" kata Faika sambil menahan tawanya melihat Kyou yang panik begitu.

"Eh? Eh? Masa sih?" tanya Kyou yang masih saja panik.

"Udah ah, ganti baju yuk." ajak Faika pada Kyou. Kyou hanya mengangguk, lalu mengikuti Faika pergi ke ruang ganti.

* * *

_Balik lagi ke anak kelas 7 yang lagi istirahat…_

"Eh, si Rieko main basketnya jago ya, kenapa dia gak ikut ekskul basket di sekolah?" tanya Ino pada Helen.

"Kata dia sih, dia udah ikut klub basket di deket rumahnya," jawab Helen.

"Oh, hebat juga dia," timpal Chika yang melihat Rieko dikerubungi anak cowok.

"Hei, kita jenguk Hinata dulu yuk. Kasian dia di ruang PMR sendirian." ajak Tenten pada teman-temannya yang lain.

"Eh, tapi kan sekarang jadwal Kiba-senpai! Berarti dia gak sendirian dong!" kata Helen.

"Berarti sekarang jadwal kamu juga kan, Helen?" tanya Sakura sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"I…iya sih…" jawab Helen.

"Kalo gitu kok tadi Chika yang ngebawa Hinata ke ruang PMR? Kamu kemana, Helen?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Ano, ke WC, muntah," kata Helen sambil tersipu malu.

"Gara-gara Guy-sensei kan?" tebak Tenten.

Helen hanya mengangguk sambil kembali tersipu.

"Ah, udah! Daripada ngebahas kenapa-Helen-gak-nganterin-Hinata-ke-ruang-PMR-padahal-dia-petugasnya, mending kita nengokin Hinata sekarang juga! Kasian tuh anak!" kata Chika sambil menyeret Helen ke ruang PMR. Yang lain cuma senyam-senyum sambil mengikuti Chika.

"Hei! Ganti baju dulu!" teriak Sakura menyadarkan teman-temannya itu.

"Oh iya…hehe.." kata mereka bersamaan, lalu nyengir. Sakura hanya bisa mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku teman-temannya itu.

Lalu mereka pun melangkah ke ruang ganti. Ruang ganti sudah sepi sekarang, karena memang pelajaran olahraga sudah hampir selesai. Setelah berganti baju, mereka pun bergegas ke ruang PMR, padahal gak buru-buru juga Hinata gak bakalan kemana-mana…

Namun, sebelum mereka mencapai ruang PMR, Helen yang keseimbangan tubuhnya buruk itu terjatuh. Sakura yang berada disamping Helen langsung berusaha menolongnya. Namun, sial tak dapat ditolak, untung sodaranya Donal bebek, Sakura terpeleset dan kepalanya terbentur dinding. Chika dan Ino langsung berteriak histeris, sementara Helen masih diam sambil membekap mulutnya sendiri. Tenten yang masih cengo, langsung sadar dan segera menggendong Sakura ke ruang PMR diiringi oleh teman-temannya yang masih shock. Mereka bergegas ke ruang PMR, berharap ada keajaiban yang tersisa untuk Sakura.

* * *

_Kepala Sakura basah oleh darah._

_Darah mengalir dengan lembut dari pelipisnya._

_Nafasnya juga sudah tak begitu terasa lagi._

_Denyut nadinya melemah, seakan akan segera berpisah dengan kehidupan._

_Bibir tipisnya membiru, seakan rona merah enggan singgah disana._

_Tubuhnya ringan, seakan rohnya sudah tidak lagi menempati tubuh indah itu._

_Wajah cantiknya mulai memucat, bagai boneka porselen yang mudah pecah._

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

Curhatan si Chika…

Waduh! Apa-apaan inih! Oh noes, Chika mulai gila! *ngejeduk-jedukin kepala ke monitor kompu* Maap ngapdetnya lama, Chika ngurusin BPL dulu sih… Akhir ngegantung…hua… Errornya mulai kumat… Maap buat para pelamar OC yang keterima , kayaknya gak semua bisa dimunculin sekarang, jadi Chika munculin satu-satu dulu ya! Haduh… Chika gag puas sama chapter ini… pengen bikin lebih panjang, tapi ntar jadi panjang banget… Wokeh, bales ripyu aja dulu deh…

**momochi sakuraba : **Woh…pairingnya SasuSakuSaso nih…huehehe… Maap ya, OC-nya gak keterima, tapi klo mau peran laen, ngomong aja! ^^

**himura kyou : **Hue… Gak rela ya senpai? Maap, abis Chika lagi demen crack pairing sih… Tapi Chika bikin senpai disini sebagai gebetannya Tobi, gak papa?

**Faika Araifa : **Wah, makasih pujiannya senpai! Hm, sebisa mungkin Chika urusin fic ini… Fic senpai bagus loh! Jangan di terlantarkan terlalu lama ya?

**Hikari Hozhizora **: Dirimu keterima jadi OC! Wokeh, ini apdetannya…

**Furukara Kyu **: Makasih sarannya senpai… Mungkin suatu saat bakal saia ubah lagi… Oia, data senpai mana? O.o

**Wolfie von Mudfayne** : Nyah! Ceritanya lucu? (O.o) Okeh, udah Chika tungguin TnMnya!

**The Law of Gege **: Ini apdetannya…

**hiryuka nishimori **: Hoho… mungkin sih… Maap, gak keterima, tapi kalo mao peran laen juga boleh…^^

**kawaii-haruna **: Dirimu keterima juga kok! Oke, ini apdetannya…

**Rieko **: Heh! Iya nih, kamu nyapein aja… *digebuk Rieko* Keterima tuh, tampil pula! Oke, ini apdetannya Rieko-chan…

**dilia shiraishi** : Stress kenapa? Raport jelek? Oke, ini apdetannya…

**kakkoii-chan **: Iya, lagi suka sama cinta segi-segian. Hohoho… ini apdetannya…

**Myuuga Arai **: Makasih pujiannya, senpai…^^ Okeh, ini apdetannya…

**Helen Lautner **: Kak Helen udah jadi pacar Kiba noh. Huehehehe… ini apdetannya…

**sabaku no panda-kun **: Oke, jadi pacar Gaara! Gaara gak pemarah kok, cuma emosian. *disabaku Gaara* Ini apdetannya…^^

**Cho-nee **: Makasih sarannya… Keterima jadi gebetan Neji tuh. Siap-siap saingan sama Tenten yah! Ini apdetannya…

**lolipopaLavigne** : Nee-san keterima kok… Ini apdetannya…

Yak! Acara bales ripyu berakhir juga, berarti inilah akhir dari chap ini! Mohon kritik, saran, dan apresiasi para readers sekalian agar fict ini bisa lebih berkembang.

Akhir kata, reviewnya dong? *disambit genteng*


End file.
